criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Earthbreaker Groon
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = Groon | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | C6App = true | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Earthbreaker GroonMatthew Mercer tweeted the official spelling of Groon's name. | AKA = Earthbreaker Groot (by Grog ) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = MonkMatthew Mercer confirmed on Twitter that Earthbreaker Groon's class is pure monk. (Way of the Open Hand) | Languages = | Age = Mid-to-late 60s | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = The Trial Forge, Braving Grounds District, | Family = Desir (daughter) | Connections = (worshipper) | Profession = Clergy | StatsRef = | Level = ≥17Groon has to be at least a level 17 Monk to use Quivering Palm. | HP = | AC = 23 | DC = 20 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Earthbreaker Groon is a human monk, the dawn marshal of the Braving Grounds District in Vasselheim, and the highest religious leader of the church of Kord. His place of worship is the Trial Forge, a temple to Kord that also serves as a meditation and physical training center. As an NPC, Groon is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When Vox Machina first met Groon, he was an older human in his mid-to-late sixties with tough, reddish-tanned skin, a receding gray hairline, and a long, coarse, gray beard that extended to his beltline. He was short but stocky, and his stout body ripped with muscle from a lifetime of training in martial prowess and careful honing. He wore what appeared to be ceremonial robes of red and gold, simple wooden sandals, and a dark brown necklace of large, two-inch beads that adorned his neck and shoulders. Personality At first sight in the Crucible, the Earthbreaker appeared to have pupils, but in a later meeting, when he emerged from meditation, his eyes glowed with a pupilless white light. In this meditative state, Groon referred to himself in the third person as "the Earthbreaker" and moved with effortless swiftness. He also demonstrated knowledge of events about which Groon was unlikely to know, such as Vox Machina's victory over Jurazel. Biography Background Groon witnessed Grog's victory in the Crucible against Kern, and he nodded and smiled his approval from the edge of the arena. Grog and the rest of his party decided to meet Groon, so they entered the Trial Forge to seek an audience with him. At first, Groon was in a meditative trance as the Earthbreaker, instructing Grog to ask his questions, but Grog didn't really have any questions so instead offered Vox Machina's service. Groon emerged from his trance, smiled, and accepted Grog's piety—then revealed that dark times were ahead. The Earthbreaker intimidated the party, especially Grog, who was fixated on the fact that Groon's eyes glowed. fighting Grog|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/700710520358199297}}]] Grog later returned to the Trial Forge after the Chroma Conclave attacked, and Groon put Grog through a trial intended to show the Goliath that he should trust his friends rather than the dark blade, Craven Edge. In the re-match against Grog, this time in a one versus one battle, Earthbreaker Groon showed to be impossible to hit. Instead of attacking Grog, he simply moved around and examined him, giving cryptic hints. Frustrated at his inability to hit him, Grog eventually just places a finger on his torso, confirming that Earthbreaker Groon is present. In doing so, Earthbreaker Groon attacks Grog with a Flurry of Blows, hitting three out of four times, getting an immediate lead over the barbarian. The two of them continue to exchange blows until Earthbreaker Groon uses his Quivering Palm on Grog, making Grog lose a massive chunk of his health, but thanks to Grog's high constitution, it didn't drop him to 0 HP as it would have otherwise. Eventually, Groon manages to drop Grog down to 0 HP but Grog uses his Relentless Rage in order to stand back up. Groon, impressed by Grog's endurance, attacks him again but another Relentless Rage allows Grog to keep fighting, causing him to win. In winning, Grog's Titanstone Knuckles also reached their Exalted state. Relationships Grog Strongjaw Character Information Abilities Monk Abilities * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defense * Step of the Wind * Deflect Missiles * Stunning Strike Way of the Open Hand * Quivering Palm * Tranquility * Wholeness of Body Notable Items Quotations * "That's alright...we'll bring the storm." (In response to Vex's warning that Vecna will bring an army of undead as part of his attack against Vasselheim.) Trivia References Art: Category:Vasselheim Category:Followers of the Stormlord